Bubbaleone
Bubbaleone '-' 'to niepospolity, różowo-niebieski śluzak typu Wodnego. Kiedy transformuje, zmienia się w dużą bańkę z trzema mackami w dolnej części ciała. Występowanie Bubbaleony występują głównie w skalistych dolinach, w pobliżu słodkowodnych rzek. Wygląd Bubbaleon to różowo-błękitny śluzak. Ma on trzy duże zęby. Z tyłu posiada różową płetwę przypominającą płetwę rekina. W protoformie jak i po transformacji ma niebieską tęczówkę. Po transformacji przypomina różową Bańkę. Na głowie ma coś podobnego do skrzydeł. Po transformacji ma całe niebieskie oczy lub czasami ma też małe tylko z niebieską tęczówką. Umiejętności *W protoformie puszcza małe, różowe bańki, dmuchając je z ust lub skupiając je i tworząc je nad głową. *W protoformie tworzy pianę. *'Bubballo: otwiera szeroko usta i zasysa do środka wszystkich przeciwników, dzięki czemu są oni jak w klatce, z której nie mogą się wydostać. *'Soapysoak:' pryska przeciwnikom po oczach piekącą substancją przypominającą mydło. *'Bubblebound:' odbija śluzaki przeciwnika za pomocą podobnego do bańki brzucha. *'Tentajet:' uczepia się kurczowogłowy przeciwnika swoimi mackami, po czym unosi go bardzo wysoko. *'Foambaloo:' uderza i rozbryzguje śliskim mydłem. *'Bubbleburst:' pęka i wyzwala wiele śliskiej piany. *Nadyma się, odpychając przeciwników do tyłu. *Łapie wroga w macki i odrzuca lub podnosi. *Uderzeniem w nogi podrzuca przeciwnika, a potem odbija go na swoim brzuchu. *Pryska śliskim mydłem, pozostawiając je na dowolnej powierzchni jako śliską pułapkę. *Okrywa brzuchem przeciwnika, przez co wystrzelone przez niego śluzaki odbijają się po brzuchu i w pewnym momencie trafiają w uwięzionego wroga. *Zatrzymuje się, rośnie i pęka, wyzwalając odpychający huk. *Przyczepia się podłoża, osłaniając inny obiekt i stanowiąc przeszkodę dla biegnącej osoby lub pojazdu. *Łączy się z Infurnusem w Fuzyjny Strzał. Ciekawostki *Po transformacji wygląda jak różowy balon. *Eli nazwał swojego Bubbaleone'a -''' '''Mydłek (ang. Suds). *Przetransformowany Bubbaleone potrafi powoli lecieć w górę, pomagając sobie małymi uszami obok oczu, przypominającymi skrzydła. * Łączy się z Burpym w strzale fuzyjnym i tworzy śluzaka, który może przetransportować cały Gang Shane'a. *Łapiąc go za macki można lecieć razem z nim w górę, bez potrzeby dostania się do środka Bubbaleone'a. *Często potrafi przez przypadek zassać kogoś do środka (np. po odbiciu lecąc w strone właściciela więzi go). *W odcinku "Mario Bravado" po odbiciu dwóch Hop Jack'ów i Granatowybuchowca beknął. *Prawdopodobnie Bubbaleone po transformacji w środku jest wypełniony powietrzem. *Jego nazwa to skrzyżowanie bubble ''(z ang. bańka) i ''balone ''(z ang. balon), co nawiązuje do jego zdolności. *Jego ghulem jest Bubbalash *Pozostawia za sobą różowe bąbelki z mydła. *Niektóre Bubbaleone są inne - mają inne oczy i większe uszy. *Pronto myje nim talerze, co było pokazane w Slugisodes. *W jednym odcinku Slugisodes, Bubbaleone nie ma niebieskiego brzucha. *Trixie Sting ma w swoim arsenale Bubbaleone'a z innymi oczami, choć w odcinku "Dziedzictwo" transformował normalnie. *W odcinkach "Awaria" i "Śluzobieg" Mydłek przybiera wygląd Bubbaleone'a z innymi oczami. *Wizerunek Bubbaleone'a jest na paczce gumy do żucia, tylko, że ma turkusowy kolor. *Bubbaleone może pokonać 4 ghule. *W protoformie kształtem i wyglądem przypomina Threshera. *To ulubiony śluzak Króla Śluza (Obok Phosphoro). *Bubbaleone, Żelek, Phosphoro oraz AquaBeek jako jedyne śluzaki mają macki po transformacji. *Może rosnąć, mogąc dzięki temu pochłonąć więcej obiektów. *W Slugisodes Pronto mył nim pas na wnyki, co sugeruje że w protoformie pełni rolę mydła. *Bubbaleone jest wart duży worek złota. *Infurnus, Bubbaleone, Arachnet i Magik najdłużej utrzymują się w transformacji. *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *Jest na tyle wytrzymały i elastyczny, by jako pułapka na drodze odbić Tytanowy czołg. *Eli myje nim swój uniform. *Ich bańki z protoformy można odbijać, dzięki czemu śluzaki mogą się nimi bawić, odbijając je do siebie. *W przedostatnim odcinku mydłek po transformacji wydawał dźwięki foki. Bubbleone.png|Mydłek w kubku Bubbalone transformacja.jpg|Bubbaleone Mimikiy jako bubbaleone.jpg|Mimky jako Bubbaleone Bubbaleone.png|Bubbaleone z innymi oczami inny.JPG|Bubbaleon bez niebieskiego brzucha powyszczale.JPG|Po wystrzale 123Ssuds.JPG|Bubbaleone puszczajęcy bańki.JPG|Mydłek puszczający bańki Pronto w bubbaleonie.JPG|Pronto wewnątrz Mydłka W pułapce.JPG|Bubbaleon uwiąził Flaringo Mydło.JPG|Mydłek jako mydło Mydłek wystawia język.JPG|Mydłek wystawia język Bubbaleon z diamentem.JPG|Bubbaleon z diamentem w środku Guma z bubbaleone'm.jpg|Zielony Bubbaleone na opakowaniu gumy Rasst.JPG|Raast, Fandango. Bubbaleon Migotek i Mydłek.JPG|Migotek i Mydłek Pronto po raz pierwszy.JPG|Pronto łapie śluzaki (Bubbaleone przy twarzy molenoida) Brudny Łobuz i Bubbaleon.JPG|Bubbaleone i Brudny Łobuz Green Bubbaleon.JPG|Zielony Bubbaleon Bańka.JPG|Mydłek robiący bańki Dżuls i Mydłek.JPG|Wystraszony Mydłek i Joules Stadko śluzaków.jpg|Bubbaleony wśród stada śluzaków Bubbaleone po połknięciu Hop Jacka.JPG|Bubbaleone po połknieciu Hop Jacka Inny Bubbaleone leci.JPG Bubbaleon porzera Zamrażacza.JPG|Bubbaleone połyka zamrażacza Bubbaleon atakuje Hop Jacka.JPG|Bubbaleone trzyma Hop Jacka 2 Tazerlingi i Mydłek.JPG|Mydłek i Tazerlingi Mydłek.JPG|lecący bubleonn Berpy, Granatnik i reszta.JPG Bubbaleon przyczepiony do głowy sługusa Blakka.JPG Bubbaleon pluje mydłem.JPG|Bubbalone pluje mydłem Granatowybuchowiec leci w Bubbaleona.JPG|Bubbelone staje na drodze Granatowybuchowcowi Bubbaleon odbija Hop Jacka.JPG Bubbaleon pokonał 4 ghule.JPG|Bubbalone powala cztery ghule Blakk w Bubbaleonie.JPG|Schwytany Blakk Bubbaleone 'a oczy.JPG|Twarz Bubbaleone'a Krawiec,Bubba Aura.png|Mydłek Krawiec i ich aury. Śluzaki2.JPG Śluzaki.JPG Aura Arachneta i Bubbaleone.png|aura Bubbalone i Arachneta Bubbaleone w Battle for SLugterra.png|Mydłek w ''Battle for Slugterra Burpy i reszta śluzaków.png Thresher taranuję Bubbaleone.png Burpy,Mydłek i Bamger śmieją się.png|Ucieszeni Mydłek Zbijak i Burpy Burphy Face i inni.png Drake w Mimkiyu.png Eli i Mydłek.png|Eli i Mydłek Śluzaki Unika.JPG|Śluzaki unika Krawiec,Mydłek,Burpy.png|Mydłek w pasie Eli'a 2.png|W batle of slugterra eli, miegotek ,mydłek.png|Eli z Migotkiem i Mydłkiem VMzDK.jpg Bubbaleone Trixie.png Uwięzieni przez kapitana Drake Berpy i reszta.JPG|Bubbalone i reszta Wykonczony Bubbaleone.png|Zmęczony Bubbaleone Trixie 318821 549693838380112 524856035 n.png Bumbaloneitazerlingi.png|Mydłek i Tazerlingi Leżący bumbalone.png|Leżący bubbalone Mydło Bubbaleone.png|Pronto szorującu Bubbalone uniform Shane'a Bubbaleone myje pronto.png Bubbaleone i Żelek.png|Bubbaleone i Żelek Bubbaleone i Aqua Beek.JPG|W klatce Aura Mydłka i Krawca.JPG|Aura Bubbalone'a i Arachneta Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG Cala masa.JPG Dtyre.png Bubbaleone i Arachnet.JPG Bubbaleone z przyjaciółmi.JPG Bubbaleone i Joules.JPG Bubbaleone i Joules transformują.JPG Z filmików Trixie.JPG|Bubbaleone kontra Burpy Infernus i Bubbaleone.JPG Berpy i Mydłek.JPG Mydłek i Mrozik.JPG Mydłek i Berpy transformują.JPG Mydłek i Flaringo.JPG|Bubbaleone i Flaringo w blasterach . Mydłek przed transformacją.JPG Nowy śluzak po prawej.JPG|Bubbaleone za Zamrażaczem. Przerażone śluzaki we wnykach.JPG Różne śluzaki.JPG|Bubbaleone zakryty przez Threshera Phosphorea w Bubbaleone'ie.JPG|Bubbaleone porywa Phosphorea Bubbaleon Trixie.JPG Bubbaleon w oddali.JPG Bub............JPG Bubbaleon2.JPG Bubbaleon Unika.JPG Bubbaleon z językiem.JPG Przestraszone śluzaki.JPG|W stadzie Lobuz i bumbaleone.png Zawrotnik.JPG Rozczarowane i zasmucone śluzaki.JPG Bubbaleone 2.JPG Hak i Bubbaleone.JPG Mydł....JPG Sliren, Dżemek i Burpy.JPG Zły Mydłek.JPG Bubbaleone i z tyły Trixie.JPG Dziwne połączenie Bubbaleona i Hoverbuga.JPG Brudny Łobuz, Bubbaleon i Fandango.JPG Wystraszony Flaringo i inni.JPG Bubbaleon, Zębacz, Brudny Łoduz i Flaringo.JPG Bubbaleone vs Zębacz.PNG Mydłek obraca się we wnyce.PNG Bubbaleone Króla.PNG Szczęśliwe śluzaki w filmie.PNG Bubbaleone, Hoerbug, Kryształek, Żelek i Flaringo.PNG Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki niepospolite Kategoria:Woda Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Straggus Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Klan Cieni Kategoria:Król Śluz Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Śluzaki Scrap Force Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał